


Seigen nashi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Aunque Yuya hubiera tratado de no estar demasiado cerca de él, de no ir en su busca para no llamar la atención, en cuanto entraron en el baño termal el mayor se había metido a su lado, demasiado cerca para que fuera un incidente, y Yuya estaba luchando contra sí mismo para evitar de buscar un contacto mayor.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Seigen nashi

**Seigen nashi**

**(Sin restricciones)**

Cuando habían hablado de vacaciones, Yuya se había mostrado pronto participe.

Tenía gana de pasar un poco de tiempo con los demás, lejos del trabajo, de los compromisos, de la ciudad.

El hecho que todo lo que su horario le permitiera fueran apenas dos días en un onsen cerca de Tokyo, no había afectado su buen humor.

No necesitaba mucho, al final, para sentirse de vacaciones.

Había llegado en la habitación del ryokan desde hace menos que media hora, y le parecía ya de estar menos estresado que lo normal.

Y sabía, por lo demás, qué no estaba sólo gracias a esa pausa de los compromisos cotidianos.

En paso suave, se acercó a la espalda de Yabu, metiéndole los brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoyándole el mentón en un hombro, asustándolo.

“¡Yuuyan!” se quejó el mayor, llevándose teatralmente una mano al corazón. Pero sonreía, y Yuya no pudo evitar de hacer lo mismo.

Kota se giró hacia de él, besándole los labios y abrazándolo.

Takaki se dejó acunar por ese abrazo, respirando hondo y apoyando la cara en el hueco del cuello del hombre, disfrutando el olor de su piel después de la ducha.

Sentía el perfume del jabón mezclarse al suyo, era algo que siempre le había gustado, algo que lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Cuidado, dejó deslizar las manos al cinturón de la bata, deshaciéndolo y abriéndolo, buscando contacto con la nuda piel.

Oyó a Yabu reír suavemente en su oreja, antes de cogerle las muñecas y alejarlo.

“Anda, Yuuyan. Dijimos a los demás que íbamos a ser con ellos pronto. No querrías que tuvieran sospechas, ¿verdad?” le preguntó, malicioso.

El menor bufó, levantando los brazos en señal de rendida.

“Vale, vale.” concedió. “Por lo demás, eres mío por los días siguientes, ¿no? Puedo esperar un par de horas.” bromó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Estaba seguro que si se hubiera quedado unos minutos más, no iba a tener éxito de irse tan fácilmente.

~

Yuya se había esforzado.

Yabu y él no salían desde mucho tiempo; unos meses antes habían tenido una cita, sin compromiso, antes que se transformara en algo más.

No habían dicho nada a nadie, todavía no.

Ni siquiera sabía decir por qué.

Una especie de superstición, tal vez. Para evitar problemas inútiles, y preguntas, y alusiones.

Ambos eran personas bastante privadas de seguir de esa manera sin que les causara incómodo.

No era una obligación, más como si hubiera un tácito trato entre de ellos, pero cuando estaban con sus compañeros de grupo trataban de ser, al menos... discretos.

Sin embargo, ese día Kota estaba especialmente eufórico.

Aunque Yuya hubiera tratado de no estar demasiado cerca de él, de no ir en su busca para no llamar la atención, en cuanto entraron en el baño termal el mayor se había metido a su lado, demasiado cerca para que fuera un incidente, y Yuya estaba luchando contra sí mismo para evitar de buscar un contacto mayor.

A su otro lado, Daiki le estaba diciendo algo sobre el último concierto.

Y por un poco de tiempo había tenido éxito de seguir lo que estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo, cuando había sentido la mano de Yabu en su pierna, Daiki fue lo más lejano de su mente.

Se salió los ojos, tratando de no mostrar reacciones aparentes a ese contacto improviso.

Siguió mirando el menor, asintiendo de vez en cuando, mientras la mano de Kota subía en su piel, alcanzando su sexo y poniéndose a rozarlo con la punta de las yemas.

Yuya tragó, silenciosamente.

Desde la superficie del agua no se podía ver el fondo, pues Yuya no estaba muy preocupado por el hecho que Arioka, o alguien de los demás, pudiera darse cuenta.

Tenía mucha menos fe en sus reacciones.

Echó un vistazo fugaz a Kota, furioso, y se desplazó un poco para invitarlo a pararse.

El mayor no entendió, o ignoró, la invitación, y apretó el puño alrededor de su erección, moviendo la muñeca con ritmo regular.

Yuya se mordió un labio, suspirando suavemente y siguiendo a fingir de estar escuchando a Daiki.

A pesar de la situación donde se encontraban, no podía evitar de sentirse excitado.

Era difícil no serlo, de todas formas, con las manos de Kota en él, con el pensamiento a la perspectiva de esos dos días juntos, con la sensación de querer abandonarse a ese toque y saber de no poderlo hacer.

Ya no se trataba de decir a los demás de su relación o no, se trataba de guardar las apariencias en esa coyuntura, cuando pensaba de ser apenas capaz de formular una frase coherente sin traicionarse.

Ahora quedarse en silencio era necesario, y Kota parecía saberlo muy bien, y se estaba divirtiendo desafiando sus límites.

“Yuya, ¿me escuchas?” le preguntó improvisamente Daiki, levantando una ceja en aire perplejo.

Takaki asintió, sonriéndole como para pedirle de continuar.

No sabía cuánto más podía resistir.

Sentía la piel hirviente de la mano de Yabu alrededor de su erección, lo sentía rozarle la punta con el pulgar y luego bajar a apretar la base, repitiendo en un ciclo continuo esas acciones, tanto que después de unos minutos le parecía ya de estar a punto de perder el escaso control que tenía.

Levantó la cabeza, evaluando mentalmente si con el brazo podía tomar la toalla olvidada cerca del borde de la piscina.

No podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo más, o no iba a resistir.

Yabu pareció pensar lo mismo: paró bruscamente el movimiento de la mano en él, y aunque Yuya se sintió parcialmente aliviado, no pudo evitar de gemir bajo por la improvisa falta de contacto.

Cerró brevemente los ojos, antes de mirar de vuelta a Daiki, echándole un vistazo de disculpa.

“Lo siento, Dai-chan, pero... no me siento muy bien. Creo que voy a volver a mi habitación para descansar un poco antes de la cena.” le dijo rápido, cogiendo la toalla y cubriéndose en el momento exacto cuando salió del agua, de manera que el menor no pudiera verlo.

“¿Qué pasa, Yuuyan? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?” preguntó Arioka, preocupado, siguiéndolo con los ojos.

Yuya maldijo en su mente, oyendo a Kota reír antes de entrometerse.

“Lo acompaño yo, no te preocupes.” aseguró a su amigo con una breve sonrisa, haciendo lo mismo que Yuya y saliendo pronto del agua.

Pero Takaki se había ya ido hacia la habitación, después de haberse puesto la bata y haberse asegurado de ocultar como podía su obvia erección.

En cuanto llegó cerró la puerta detrás de sí, volando al baño y abandonando la bata al suelo, antes de abrir el agua fría de la ducha y entrar, tratando de alguna manera de calmar su excitación.

Luego su mano se fue abajo, y se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado allá para esperar que una ducha fría fuera suficiente.

Reanudó el trabajo donde Kota lo había interrumpido, apretando la mano alrededor de su erección y moviéndola rápido, sólo deseando de correrse tan pronto como posible.

Fue entonces que oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y Kota abrir la puerta de la ducha para entrar con él.

Takaki levantó bruscamente la mano, sonrojando, y le echó un vistazo furioso.

“Maldita sea, Yuuyan...” murmuró el mayor, asomándose más allá del hombre para abrir el agua tibia. “Está helada.” dijo, sonriendo como si no tuviera culpas.

Takaki suspiró, no pudiendo evitar de disfrutar la sensación del agua tibia en la piel.

“¿De quién crees que sea la culpa?” escupió, agitado. “¿Estás loco, Kota? Daiki podría haberse dado cuenta. Así como quienquiera de los demás.” le regañó.

Kota se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

“De lo contrario no sería divertido, ¿no?” susurró, acercándose y poniéndole las manos en las caderas. “Lo siento, Yuuyan, pero... no pudo detenerme. Estabas tan malditamente atractivo que...” se interrumpió, y Yuya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar mientras Yabu apretaba el agarre en él, obligándolo a girarse y haciéndole adherir la cara contra los azulejos de la ducha, tirando sus caderas contra de él y acercándose, haciéndole sentir su erección contra una nalga.

Yuya no dijo nada; no se rebeló, porque al final si podía elegir entre masturbarse rápidamente sólo para quitársela de encima y hacerse follar de Kota, seguro que iba a elegir la segunda.

Se esperaba un mínimo de preparación, pero no fue tan afortunado.

El mayor empujó dentro de él con un movimiento seco, casi brutal, asomándose hacia su espalda y murmurando unas palabras de disculpa en su oreja.

Yuya gimió por el dolor, pero todavía no quería que el mayor se parara.

Su nivel de excitación no se lo permitía.

Empujó las caderas contra las suyas, y Kota no hesitó.

Hundiendo las uñas en su piel, salió casi enteramente de su cuerpo, antes de empujar de vuelta adentro, más hondo, repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, hasta que Yuya no transformó las muecas de dolor en gritos amortiguados de placer, empujándose más y más contra de él en busca de un contacto mayor, llevando la mano a su erección y volviendo a moverla con urgencia.

Unos minutos después finalmente llegó al orgasmo, apoyándose contra la pared, buscando alivio en el frio de los azulejos.

No duró mucho; unos empujones más y Yabu le cogió el pelo, tirándolo detrás y aumentando así la presa alrededor de su erección, y le mordió un hombro mientras se corría dentro de él.

Salió pronto de su cuerpo, ayudándolo a girarse y sonriéndole.

“¿Te hice daño?” preguntó, como improvisamente preocupado por su imprudencia.

Yuya se encogió de hombros.

No estaba seguro si esa noche iba a tener éxito de caminar, pero no iba a quejarse.

“Nada que no pueda soportar.” contestó, fingiéndose combativo.

Acabaron rápidos de lavarse, luego se pusieron las respectivas batas y Yuya volvió en la habitación, en paso un poco vacilante, desmayándose en la cama.

Yabu se tumbó encima a él, doblando las piernas y apoyándole el mentón en el pecho, con aire absorto.

“¿Piensas que Dai-chan se dio cuenta de algo?” le preguntó improvisamente Takaki, tan pensativo como a él.

Kota suspiró, y se encogió de hombros.

“No lo sé. Pero, ¿sabes? No importa mucho.” se asomó hacia él, quitándole un mechón de pelo por la cara. “Creo que llegué a la fase donde me harté de tener que esconderme frente a ellos. Pues, aunque tuvieran que entender algo... no voy a negarlo.” murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yuya asintió, sin discutir.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el toco del mayor en su piel.

De alguna manera que no podía explicarse, se sentía aliviado.

Aliviado pensando que ya no tenía que evitar acciones que por él eran naturales, aliviado sabiendo que no tenía que seguir escondiéndose, porque aunque no se hubieran impuesto restricciones ni obligaciones, a menudo era su inconsciente que lo paraba.

Se sentía bien; tranquilo, relajado.

Feliz.


End file.
